


Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku

by achitka



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Other, Random Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achitka/pseuds/achitka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetra's anger has set off a trap set long ago to snare another. Now the reluctant Princess must find a way to look past her irritation with the Hero of the Winds if she is going to halt a shadowy enemy from releasing Ganon back into the world. Random Telink floof</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge:  Link Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Know that this is not 'High Fantasy' by any stretch of my over active imagination and you should keep in mind, there is an odd little time loop that affects the characters in this story. If you become lost between the time streams, don't feel bad. I am too. The time loop is actually explained over several chapters and I don't expect you to see that without reading them all.
> 
> If this causes confusion, the author chick apologizes in advance, as she knows this is unavoidable.
> 
> You will also find this is an unusually long piece of fan fiction, but who knew time travel could be so complicated. But now that I've started it, I'll just have to finish it. I hope you will too...
> 
> Please Note: this takes place about seven years after the end of The Wind Waker.
> 
> Serious Disclaimer - As I intend to only say this once: I own none of the fine characters of the Legend of Zelda series of Games, Manga, toys ect, ect, ect. All are property of the fine folks at Nintendo or possibly some other mysterious entity of which I am not aware. I am not even sure I own the rest of this or how it gets into my head to begin with. (It just leaks out when I am not looking.)

Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku  
by achitka

Ere winter's solstice  
relations lost  
remembered pain  
Gone  
the promise  
of one day to return  
journey into time's murky fold  
condemned to hell by one command  
darkness pierced with light  
sent by true love's hand  
shining above all  
needs reflected  
a life  
completed  
as times sage  
will free the memory  
bound by departed hope  
to protect the future  
rescue expectation  
pass the test  
of loss,  
grief,  
and sacrifice  
returning to life  
a thought  
lost  
by magic  
bindings are broken  
bringing back to light  
one wish forgotten  
to surrender  
joy,  
the gull and  
speed the ravens flight  
whispered once to kindle hope  
from childlike hands  
it is granted  
as spoken  
anon.

Prologue: Link Who?

Zelda wound down the path as she followed the sounds of the gentle melody that drew her even farther into the garden. The music was soft and tentative, as if the player was unsure of the next note. It lilted through the trees and made her ever more curious as to its source and as quietly as it began, it stopped and so did she.

The cool night breeze blew gently past her and she wished she'd grabbed her robe, a shawl, or something. The white linen shift and thin slippers she wore gave little protection to it. She absently rubbed her arms to warm them and she looked around at where she ended up. Though she was sure she'd never been here in her life, she knew this place. Confused, she frowned and meandered further down the forest path.

"Hello?" a man's voice called out in disbelief behind her.

Startled she turned around to see who had spoken, but there was no one there, just the trees. Her nervousness heightened when from the other side she heard, "Is it really you?" the voice continued, "Are you there?"

"Well, guess I'll chalk that up to wishful thinking. And now I'm talking to myself and in my sleep." There was a very audible sigh and then more silence.

Her anger rose up but she squashed it. Puzzled now, Zelda realized she knew that voice and there was something else about it...him, but her memory of it was clouded. It fueled her irritation that she could not figure out why just the sound of it, made her feel intense anger. A familiar face popped into her head that she almost recognized. The answer was so tantalizingly close, she could see it, but she could not quite figure it out. Her frustration built and the garden that seemed so familiar to her before, began to close in around her.

A part of her wanted to run, but the path that led her here was gone. Zelda squelched her panic and forced herself to stay put even as she fought the urge to dash into the woods. The melody began again this time it jarred her senses and sounded as disjointed as her fragmented memories continued to struggled to tell her something important. Even stranger, she now was able to put a name to that voice, Link, again the music stopped.

More than a little unnerved the Princess stood there at the base of the hill staring at the trees. They looked like normal trees, oaks mostly and even a few heart berry bushes. Still some part of her shouted at her that those trees were not supposed to be there but this made no sense, of course there were trees in the forest...right? Something was still missing, but it was late and Zelda was tired . Her thoughts scattered and she decided she should think about it tomorrow. She'd even turned to head back when the music started up again but this time it sounded note perfect. It calmed her worry and just when she started to relax, a brilliant golden light surrounded her forcing her to close her eyes. The warmth that accompanied it was friendly and welcoming. There was a familiarity to it that again, tickled her memory. It faded just as fast and when Zelda opened her eyes she was amazed. The scenery all around her had altered dramatically.

The night had melted into day and the woody grove had given way to a small garden, complete with reflecting pond and near its edge sat a young man wearing a style of clothing she'd only seen on the statue in the great hall of the castle. Not quite the standard uniform, the tunic's green woolen cloth was well woven and covered tightly woven mail, that in turn covered an unlaced white linen shirt. The hat he wore was also made of the same wool and hung to a point almost to his shoulders. That too was strangely out of place. She noticed his stout leather boots looked quite dusty and he had the look of someone who'd traveled a great distance. He, she realized with a start, was the source of the music she'd been hearing. It resonated the sounds of quiet morning at sea. She could even smell the ocean and a part of her wanted to join him, he looked so carefree as he played...so peaceful. A sword and shield was propped nearby within easy reach and it was in this moment Zelda realized, this must be Link. That intense anger flared again and the Princess wondered again at the strength of it. Why would she be this angry with this person she was quite sure she'd never met. But even as she thought it she knew that wasn't right. She fought it down with an effort and watched him as he played. He was oblivious to everything around him, he continued to play the poignant, sweet song that had drawn her out of her bed. She realized she was no longer inclined to go anywhere, Zelda listened for a while and enjoyed the beauty and warmth of the morning sun when there came from somewhere nearby, an answering refrain. Zelda scanned the trees around them for the source, but could not find one. It sounded as if it were coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. As the new music wove itself into the other, the harmonies intertwined with strange descant, which almost perfectly echoed the anger she first felt when she heard his voice.

Even now, her irritation for this person made no sense to her. Zelda was beginning to feel very annoyed, so much so, that she hadn't even noticed that the young man had stopped playing. The only music that could be heard now, came from the angry sounds of the harmony. When Zelda turned to look toward him again, she was a little startled when she realized he was staring directly at her. His dark green eyes held all intensity of a warrior of long experience. This one knew how to use the weapon behind him. He still made no movement at all; as if he expected her to turn into something unnatural. It left her more than a little unnerved.

"What are you staring at?" Zelda asked irritated.

As soon as she spoke, the discordant harmony stopped so abruptly she again tensed up as she looked around nervously, half-expecting something to jump out at her. The young man looked around warily as well, as if he anticipated the same, but when he looked back; she was greeted by a look of complete surprise. He shook his head a little, looked at her and smiled. His face was very handsome and his pale blonde locks poked out of that cap in a most pleasing way. He was somehow so familiar that when he smiled there was something in that expression made her heart skip a beat. An almost remembered thing too. She noted he looked at her with a fondness that chased away what remained of the menace from his dark green eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Tetra," he said and lay back against the mossy bank of the pond.

Well, she thought, wherever you came from you certainly appear to be very relieved. He continued to smile, eyes closed, drinking up the warm glow of the sun and without warning began to fade away.

"Sir?" Zelda felt an unusual moment of dread. "Excuse me?" she just could not shake the feeling she should not be here. He wasn't just going to leave her here was he? "HEY!" she shouted, then in a calmer tone, "Umm... Link?" He solidified but did not move or even open his eyes as he replied, "Yeah?"

"Where am I?" she asked.

Link's eyes popped open as he turned his head toward her and gave her an odd look for a moment. He took a deep breath and a good look around and asked, "Where are we?" he mused. "Well that I don't actually know, but this place does seem familiar somehow. Like I've been here before...kinda weird really." He gave her that odd look again and propped himself up on an elbow, "and to be perfectly honest, I don't really care it's probably all just a dream." Lowering his eyes he mumbled to himself "maybe." After a moment he looked her up and down, cocked an eyebrow and added with a half quirked smile said, "Nice dress by the way."

She took a quick look at her clothes and started. Her nightgown was gone, replaced by a light blue skirt that bore none of the expected embroidery and white linen blouse. Well that's odd, she thought; still they were nothing unusual or even fancy. She was beginning to see why this Link person bothered her. As a Princess of the Royal family of Hyrule, Zelda was not accustomed to being chided about fashion by unkempt young men and said in sarcastic tone, "You're a fine one to talk about clothes. What's with that get up? Aren't you a little old to be playing Hero of Time? I hope you don't go around Castletown in those clothes, you'll frighten the children."

Link, it appeared, was also completely unaware of his own clothes. He gave the hat on his head a little tug, as came it off a tightly wrapped ponytail of sun bleached blonde hair fell out. His eyebrow shot up as he looked at the long green cap. A quirky half smile crept on to his face and he chuckled, "Well, what do you know about that?" he asked no one in particular and replaced the hat on his head. He abruptly sat up then and pulled out an old leather pack. Where he'd kept it until now was a mystery, for she was sure it wasn't there before. Without another word began to rummage through it.

"Do you always ignore people when they speak to you?"

He paused in his rummaging and after a moment he said, "Depends on who it is."

Zelda felt her scowl and even though she knew it was unprincess like she snapped, "So, it's just me you're ignoring. Some hero you'll turn out to be."

"Well Princess, here's a little secret; I've never played at being a hero. I just do what I have to, to stay alive. In fact," he said as he reached deeper inside. "I've rather been avoiding that lately." He scowled and continued his search and said, "Let's face it, Tetra, if any of this were real, which by the way it's not. I wouldn't have that sword," he said with a gesture behind him. She looked at the sword and her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the legendary blade of evil's bane. That was the Master Sword, only the Legendary Hero could pull that from the Pedestal of Time.

Zelda looked back at him and realized he really did bear a remarkable resemblance to that statue of the Hero she recalled earlier. The young man did not seem to notice her intense gaze and continued his search. All she knew was he shouldn't have that.

As he continued to sift, the memory of another time crept in. It showed her this man, when he was still a boy as he fought another man twice his size. She snapped back out of her thoughts when he said:

"The last time either of us saw that, it was happily stuck-"

"...in Ganondorf's head at the bottom of the ocean..." she finished for him. "Ocean?" Zelda blinked when she realized what she'd said.

The young man nodded and said, "Uh, yeah..." he paused and gave her another odd look. He shrugged and pulled at the green material of the tunic and said, "As for this? Well, I haven't a clue, but I know I haven't had clothes like these since I was twelve. Good fit though." He upended his pack on the grass and started to sift through an odd assortment of items.

"Seriously, what are you looking for?" she hated being ignored.

"A box," he replied without looking up.

"Well, could you hurry it up?" He was really getting on her nerves. "I'm in a hurry and while you're at it, tell me why do you keep calling me Tetra. My name is Zelda."

"In a hurry now, to get where? Did you hit your head or something? You know your name isn't Zelda," he paused and added , "Well, not in the real world anyway..." He shook his head and continued to sift through his pile. After a moment he frowned. "Crap," he said and absently poked at an errant item that rolled away from him. "Anyway, why am I arguing with you? You're the dread pirate remember? Exactly who you've chosen to be, and your name is Tetra."

That did it, now she really was mad. "Look, you arrogant...stupid...flaming little fairy boy! I know my own-" She covered her mouth, stunned at her language.

"Flaming?" he barked out a laugh. "There's a new one…nice Princess, but-" he stopped when he looked at her and noticed her look of utter confusion.

"My name is...It's...not Zelda?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave his head a slow shake.

"You're sure?"

Slow nod.

"I could have sworn..."

He ceased his search . "You really aren't sure, are you."

The Princess blinked and stared back at him.

"Well that's not good. You know, maybe you should sit down for a minute and get your bearings."

The Princess closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in a effort to figure out what was going on. Thoughts began to spin wildly around in her head, how could she have forgotten her name? She glanced at him again and noticed a look of genuine worry as it crossed his face and even though she felt she was on the verge of throwing a rock, she was even further irritated that she felt comforted by his presence.

Her irritation won out and she yelled at him."AUUGGHHH! Will you stop looking at me like that?" This time she did throw a rock, which he dodged easily. She fumed as she glared at him and struggled with a sudden urge to shoot him out of a cannon. As if reading her thoughts he shifted uneasily.

"Tetra, are you gonna be alright?"

His voiced question was so tentative, so furtive, so obviously worried that she stopped herself and stood there still glaring at him. She savagely squelched the voices in her head that yelled at her to be done with this fool. When he looked like he might get up she glared at him again. He sighed and sat back while she sat down on the spot and shot him a look that dared him to come any closer. After a moment, she shut her eyes in an effort to calm herself as her anger rose up again and made her heart beat faster.

What the hell was happening to her? Something inside her, deep inside, told her she was bound to this person, but the almost unnatural anger she felt was working to undo that and she felt fear settle into her stomach. Why would she need him of all people? She needed to figure this out, she was sure of that. So after a few deep breaths, she looked to see if he still watched but he seemed to have lost all interest in her. He quietly put his assortment of oddities back into his pack, all but the ocarina, which he set aside.

With the rest of his things neatly stowed away, he picked up the instrument. The song he played this time had an eerie, calm quality to it. She let the tranquil sounds wash over her and calm her anger feeling great relief as it ebbed away like the tide. She smiled when she realized the other music had returned as well. This time though, the harmony, so discordant before took on a more melodic quality.

Just when she was sure she was able to think again, images of him ran through her head. She could tell from the variations in age that they were all disjointed and out of order. Her anger returned and Tetra rubbed her head in frustration. "I can't... I just can't seem to remember anything. It's all fractured. I see your face in my mind, but it's all mixed up and angry. I don't understand...You seem to know me so well. Who are you?" she demanded. Tetra's voice echoed her anger though she hadn't meant to say it that way. It just came out all angry further heightening her irritation and her lingering fear.

Her tone made the expression on Link's face change to one of disappointment and Tetra wondered again. It was obvious this was not a topic he wished to discuss. When he did speak again, his voice sounded tired, as if this were a conversation they'd already had many times in the past. "Just who I've always been Tetra, your friend." He almost said something else, but instead he rubbed his face with his hands.

Why couldn't she remember him properly? "Just my friend?" she coaxed, but this time he only gave her the barest of smiles in reply. Tetra realized she was now even more confused than her fractured memories. Behind her anger, that something else, the something she needed was there, but when she tried to reach out to it, it slipped even further from her.

Her head hurt and noticed as she looked down, that she was in her own clothing again. No more dress, just a linen shirt, blue vest lightly brocaded with vines, blue trousers and sensible shoes. This whole mess was getting weirder by the minute. Tetra pulled her knees up under her chin. Resting her head there she said, "You said this was a dream, but if this is just a dream, why would just the sound of your voice make me so angry?"

"Well," he said, "it may be because we had an argument the last time I saw you." He tapped the ocarina before putting it away and added, "A very loud and very angry one. It seems like that's all we're good at anymore."

That she supposed would explain some things. "We really don't get along well do we."

He shook his head and for some reason that made her fear grow, adding a feeling of sadness and a fine coating of loneliness. They said nothing for a time and Tetra watched him as he looked out over the water. She sensed the something she needed, was there again and Tetra felt her anger evaporate. It taunted her and left her with the impression that once he had been more than 'just a friend'. The why of it was missing and when he did finally look back at her he asked, "Where have you been? I've been looking for almost three weeks. I was actually on my way back when I got sidetracked."

Tetra felt suddenly very light headed and closed her eyes again with the hope it would help clear her head.

It didn't.


	2. Within the Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes good question where are they? Well if I told you that, what would be the point of this, so I'll just let you figure it out on your own, think of its higher edumacation. Yes that's right, extra credit.

"Miss Tetra...wake up, Miss." A shadowy figure stood in the doorway outlined by the lamps that were only at half-light.

"Hmmm?" Tetra sat up and winced when her head protested. "Oh... where?" She scanned the darkness, what just happened. "Link?" The shape in the doorway shifted slightly.

"Are you all right Miss?"

Tetra didn't answer, she tried to shake her head to clear out the sleepiness she still felt and winced again as she thought, 'Was any of that real or just a dream?' As she rose from her bed something clunked onto the floor. Tetra looked down at it briefly but it really was too dark to see clearly and she had no time for it. The shape in the doorway shifted again.

"Senza, what time is it?"

"Half past four, Miss. You asked me to wake you if we caught up with that sloop."

"Yes I did, didn't I," she replied absently staring out the only window of her cabin. The moon was very full and bright and she hoped that wouldn't end up giving them away later on. Tetra looked over at the door again and said, "Thanks, Senza, I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Miss," he said as he turned and closed the door to her cabin.

Tetra dressed quickly in the dark and pulled her blonde hair up, tied it back as she headed up onto the main deck. Her orders were for no lamps above decks, so the only light available came from the now setting moon. She looked across the wide bay and spotted the night's quarry. It eluded them for two full days and they were further west of Great Fish Island than she liked to be.

"Something's not right." She said to herself as she looked at the smaller ship again. She watched her crew as they prepared for the final leg of the chase. Everything was just as it should be.

But it wasn't.

She spotted Gonzo's red bandanna among the rest and walked over to where he stood near the mast. He was a good first mate, though he could be a little emotional at times. He was five years older with a broad open face and with the exception of Niko, he was the closest in age. He was taller than her by almost a foot, broad shouldered as most of the crew was, with a strangely ready smile for a pirate. Of course no one smile on her ship lately. On her way across the deck, she hesitated due in part to confusion she was feeling again. She just could not shake that feeling that something was not right.

The wrongness, reminded her of Ganondorf's assault on her dreams and in the days leading up to the rescue of Link's little sister Aryll and the other girls. Tetra's dreams had been nothing short of horrifying. She shivered. The lingering effects still haunted her, despite the fact that almost seven years had passed since that fight atop the tower. It had taken most of her strength to ward off those ever-tightening probes. Tetra growled, she never should have let fairy boy leave her in the castle no matter what the King said about the danger. She'd been stuck down in that dreary basement way too long. She could not forget and would not forgive for any of it and intended to hunt down and destroy every last one of Ganon's cronies if it took her the rest of her natural life.

She glanced out over the water again catching sight of their prey and thought, This is personal. She looked back out at the way they'd come, nothing but ocean for miles and spotted a lone seagull as it made its way against a fast blowing wind. On the edge of it all, a melody lingered as if to remind her of something forgotten. Well no time for that now, she thought and returned her attention to the crew. "Gonzo?"

A very large young man with a goatee turned away from another sailor he'd been speaking to and answered, "Yes, Miss?"

"Um, any word from Link lately?"

The big sailor hesitated, "No, Miss Tetra."

Tetra tilted her head and thought, You never was very good liar. "Gonzo," she said, as she took a few steps closer. "I know I told you to burn anything Link might happen to send, but I also know you two are good friends." She moved closer still and looked him in the eye. "I also know you didn't exactly follow my orders." More silence. Tetra tugged on her jacket in frustration. "Well?"

"Maybe one or uh, two letters." Her impatience with his answer was clear as he quickly added, "There may have been more..." Gonzo hesitated again.

"More meaning..." she coaxed.

"Seven. Well six really, one was from Aryll."

"I see," Tetra said quietly, "and of these how many were actually destroyed."

He cleared his throat. "One," he said as he looked straight ahead.

"And of course that would be the one I took care of."

His eyes shifted and he swallowed. "Yes, Miss."

She looked at him for a moment as she tried to decide what would be the best punishment for disobeying a direct order and asked, "When was the last one received?"  
"Almost a week ago."

"Fine, when we're finished here, bring them to me." He nodded. "Good, now assemble the crew on deck." For the first time she noticed his worried look, she scoffed and added, "No, I will not be having any ritual burnings in my cabin."

"Yes Miss." he said and appeared very relieved.

Tetra returned her attention back to the ocean. The melody she thought she'd heard earlier faded away as if it had never been. She raised her telescope and watched their intended target, just sitting there, not moving at all. The only thing she could see moving were a bunch of gulls circling overhead. Weird, she thought. This morning's mission still gave her a bad feeling, but she allowed her anger to overrule her caution.

"Hoy, men listen up," she said and spoke quickly in a hushed angry tone. "We'll be coming up on the lee so not a sound until we're right on top of her. That crew is slipperier than a barrel of eels. Surprise is what we'll need if we are going to take 'em out. Everyone understands their assignments?" The only replies made were nods. "Good. Let do it."

As they bore down on the smaller ship, Tetra's earlier misgivings suddenly came back to life. She lifted her telescope and upon closer inspection of their quarry, she realized she could almost see right through it. Tetra focused above the smaller ship again and knew why there were so many gulls.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. "SENZA! BREAK THE LINE! IT'S A TRAP!"

When the big man spun the wheel, the larger pirate ship lurched dangerously. The crew caught off guard tumbled about the deck as they struggled to regain their footing and pull the big mast into line with the ship's rudder. By now though, the ship was moving at a good clip when the whirlpool started to form. "Drop that sheet we've got a giant octo to port! GAH! Someone, go get Niko!"

As the wind picked up, someone disappeared below, "Watch those line, Gonzo!" Just below her Niko appeared on deck. "Man that gun! We're low on Ammo so make your shots count!" He nodded a little nervously and she watched him as he ran aft toward the waiting cannon. She turned back to Senza and added, "Keep her as steady as you can."

Tetra dropped down to middeck and headed for the cannon. It was all up to Niko now. How many bombs did they have? Niko may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was the best shot on the ship.

She reached the stern just as the first shot fired.

BOOM!

The Octo, she was relieved to see, was only a six-eye.

BOOM! BOOM!

Three down, three to go. With three more shots, the Octo went down.

"Good job Niko," Tetra said and smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

Niko beamed at the attention and the rest of the crew had some fun tossing him about. She waved to Senza, glad to have his steady hand at the helm.  
Tetra lowered her hand when the glint of something shiny caught her eye. She was almost afraid to look, but knew it could only be the Triforce of Wisdom. It lay dormant within her these past years with hardly a glimmer. What set that off? She wondered and without warning, the glow moved forward from her hand, up her arm until she found herself saturated in a bright golden light.

The gleam subsided but the light still danced around her. She looked around and realized she was some place she'd never been before. There were no colors in anything. Everything around her was washed out shades of gray and moving so quickly it was difficult to track anything. Her arrival had gone unnoticed by the monsters that wandered in and out of the rooms, so Tetra carefully made her way down a narrow corridor until she came to what appeared to be a locked room. When she tried to push the heavy looking door, she fell through it, as if it wasn't even there.

The room appeared to be a cell of some kind. It contained a dirty looking bowl of water and a not too clean looking pile of straw. Tetra stifled the impulse to cover her nose, there was no smell, but she could imagine what it must be like. She turned in time to see the door burst open. There were no sound as two moblins dragged a limp form over to the nasty looking pallet. They dropped their unconscious cargo unceremoniously to the floor just short of it. They appeared to laugh harshly then left the room.

Tetra turned to examine the crumpled man on the floor, but something made her pause. She focused the light surrounding her at the man and realized he was out of his time. He didn't belong here and his whole countenance reeked of the shadow. Worse than anyone she'd ever run across next to Ganondorf himself. The man stirred and turned over. His features were gnarled and bruises shown there. Still she backed up and thought, This was bad, very, very bad... The entire scene started to fade, she felt herself release the breath she had been unconsciously holding. She moved again along that path of light. It became so bright she was forced to close her eyes. Tetra expected to find herself back on her ship. Instead, she found herself surrounded on all sides by a great crater.

"Oh great," she scowled, "where the hell am I now?"

Tetra looked cautiously down at herself, no more glow, whatever set it off was gone now. As she looked up she was struck by the sheer height of the crater she was in and felt a moment of panic, the only way out appeared to be straight up and with no apparent handholds; she was not going anywhere, any time soon. Tetra sat down where she was and groaned, she hoped Gonzo and the others weren't freaking out too badly. She closed her eyes reviewed the morning's events. Other than the Octo attack, nothing too unusual, what was it that distracted her?

That music and … something else. She frowned as the details came back to her at first, only in bits and snatches. She'd had some powerfully strange dreams in her life but always had been able to put them into some kind of perspective. Still, Tetra felt she was missing something important.

"Ugh! This was so frustrating!" she shouted and struggled to come up with that missing piece. Something so obvious that she'd over looked it. Calm down Tetra she thought, You will never figure it out shouting at a bush. Tetra sat up straight and arranged herself cross-legged on the grass beneath a tree. She pulled her mother's chain from around her neck and held it up. I really wish you were here she thought. Wrapping it around her wrist, she tried to clear her mind, empty it of everything as she slowed her breathing.

Quietly it flowed in like on a gentle breeze. Almost out of range, as if waiting for her invitation. A quiet peaceful melody, her mind drifted, this was the melody that drew her out of bed and into the garden of... ?

Okay, no help there. Right, then we'll just move forward a bit. There was a pool, no more of a pond. The sun was very bright and warm, but that probably was just because of dress she'd been wearing. Dress? Do I even own a dress? Moreover, what in the world brought Link there. That was him, right?

Tetra rubbed her forehead, she could feel the beginnings of a headache. But why him? He did not play any instruments that she knew of but then he always was full of surprises. No, she thought, she'd seen it before...damn. She focused on his remembered face. His reaction made it seem like he'd been looking for her, like she was lost or something. She wasn't lost, did he forget he had her pirate's charm? All he had to do was call her. But she remembered her fear but what did she have to be afraid of? Way to many unanswered questions.

Gonzo said it'd been a week since Link's last letter. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen a Rito postman or Aryll's gulls for a while. To make matters worse she realized then that she'd not even recognized Link when she first saw him. Not a good sign, how could she possibly have forgotten the most irritating man on the ocean? Arrogant little fairy boy, messes with her life and then just sails off. She paused mid thought, what had they argued over? She could not seem to remember. It didn't matter anyway, at least she didn't have to put up with his constant nagging anymore. Still, why would he be there? As angry as he was, she couldn't figure our why he would bother, now she was starting to worry as that remembered fear returned full force.

"Blast it all!"

Frustrated Tetra smacked the ground sending a jolt up her arm. Something squeaked as it rustled off into the taller grass nearby and sent up a small dust cloud. A quick burst of wind pushed the dirt up into her face making her sneeze and cough. "Perfect," she said as she stood and rubbed her eyes to remove the last of the dust. When Tetra cleared her eyes, she found a small face floating a few inches in front of her nose. The blue tinged face laughed and startled, Tetra tried to hurriedly back away. Her foot caught on a small bramble causing her to lose her balance and topple into a nearby stream. Tetra landed hard on her backside momentarily knocking the wind out of herself. She groaned and opened one eye cautiously. The small face was back but now it was upside down. Tetra opened her other eye realizing the face was familiar and asked, "Have we met?"

Childish laughter again filled the air around her and the form floated up and away from her.

_"Welcome Princess."_

"Please don't call me that," Tetra said reflexively. "My name is Tetra."

_"Of course it is silly child."_

Tetra stood up in the stream trying to ignore the water dripping from her clothes and took another look around. Link told her the story of how he gained the ability to enchant his arrows to utilize fire and ice. This, she realized, was the interior of Mother and Child Island. She'd only seen the islands from her ship at a distance. So there really was no way out except up because there certainly was not any way in by sea. She wondered briefly how Link managed to get in here.

As she stepped up onto the small sandy bank, she stretched a little and winced. She rubbed her elbow a bit, as she studied at the floating figure before her. Tetra was reminded of a fairy tale her mother once told her of a beautiful creature that was made from the waves on the ocean.

"You must be Venus, Queen of the Fairies." Tetra put her hand on her hips and asked, "Why do you look like a little kid?"

The child laughed and floated a little closer to her. _"You are very observant princess."_

"Don't call me that," Tetra said, "did you bring me here?"

_"No, Only one other visitor has come to my island since the Hero came to me, that meeting was great fun and he was quite adorable. Don't you think?"_

"Let's not bring Link into this, okay?"

 _"I can see you think so too."_ The fairy queen giggled and said, _"I wonder how much longer you will be able to from more than just your true name Princess."_

"Look, can you please stop calling me that? Do you know how I got here, or better yet how I get the hell out."

_"Those who visit my island seldom do so by accident. All the bearers if the Triforce of Wisdom since before the great flood have come to me at some point in their lives. That includes the last bearer."_

My Mother? What does she have to do with any of this? Tetra tried to watch as the Fairy Queen spun herself around in gentle circles around her. In the child-like fairy's hands swung a rag doll that looked surprisingly like the Great Fairies of the ocean. Why the great fairies appeared blue and had four arms was a mystery to her. She's only seen health fairies and they only had two. With a start Tetra noticed whenever the sunlight hit her, the fairy queen glowed a slightly different color.

"Can you please stop doing that you're making me dizzy."

The child laughed once again, but stopped floating in circles. Instead, she floated gently back and forth just out of reach with her doll hanging limply in one of her left hand.

_"Her spirit is never far from you, Princess. She watches over you and prays to the Goddesses on your behalf."_

"That still doesn't explain how I got here."

 _"Maybe it was the power that dwells within you trying to get your attention."_ Venus stopped moving, floated a little closer to Tetra, and asked, _"Why do you deny that part of yourself?_ "

"It's not that simple and you know that."

_"It is not that difficult either."_

"Whatever." Tetra responded sullenly.

 _"Listen well, Princess of Hyrule,"_ the child-like voice took on a scolding quality as she continued, _"a message was sent, and yet you chose to ignore my daughter's warning. Even now you do not even realize that you are now in great danger."_ Venus floated in very close as if to bring home her point. _"It is time you awoke from your vengeful dream."_ The mention of off dreams made Tetra take a small step back. _"Following your anger, you have set off a trap set long ago to snare another."_  
Tetra's eyes narrowed as the Fairy Queen spoke, but she bit back on her tart reply as Venus moved closer still.

_"You are in great danger, if you do not recognize the bars of your self made prison soon, you will perish. Your escape path continues to get narrower as each day passes."_

"But I'm not in a trap..." laughter filled the air around her mocking her stubbornness.

_"Then tell me, Princess, what did you do yesterday?"_

Tetra thought back to her previous troubles trying to remember earlier in the day. That nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach returned as more of the infectious laughter filled the air.

_"I like you, please allow me to give you a gift to remember our meeting."_

The child held her doll out in front of her and it started to get smaller and smaller until it was no larger than a baby's hand. It floated over to Tetra and attached itself to the chain she still had draped around her wrist. She unwrapped the chain and held the tiny doll up to the sunlight. Four sets of tiny fingers grasped the gold chain. Tetra gave it a little shake. It wobbled at the end but did not come off. She held it up close to her face her eyes widened when the little face smiled and winked.

"Seriously, that is just creepy," Tetra said but pulled the chain over her head anyway. The little fairy doll giggled when she got caught in Tetra's hair. Tetra let out a mild curse and after she untangled it, she bowed absently and said, "Thank you, I think. What am I supposed to do with this? Will it stay on this chain forever?"

 _"She will find her own purpose eventually,"_ the child said, _"but for now she will help you if she can, and will not leave you as long as you have need of her. Goodbye Princess. May you awaken soon."_ With that the child began to fade away.

Tetra remembered suddenly the man in the cell. "Hey wait! I have more questions. Before I came here I saw a prison, and a man, I think it was a man, well whoever it was, they were a mess..." Tetra stopped as the whole area became engulfed in brilliant light. When she opened her eyes this time she found herself lying down, back on her ship in her cabin, and it was just before dawn.

"Miss Tetra...wake up, Miss." A shadowy figure stood in the doorway outlined by the lamps that were only at half-light.

"Hmmm?" Tetra sat up and winced when her head protested. "Oh... where?" She scanned the darkness, what just happened. "Link?" The shape in the doorway shifted slightly.

"Are you all right Miss?"

Tetra didn't answer, she tried to shake her head to clear out the sleepiness she still felt and winced again as she thought, 'Was any of that real or just a dream?' As she rose from her bed something clunked onto the floor. Tetra looked down at it briefly but it really was too dark to see clearly and she had no time for it.  
The shape in the doorway shifted again.

"Senza, what time is it?"

"Half past four Miss. You asked me to wake you if we caught up with that sloop."

"Yes I did, didn't I," Tetra replied absently staring out the only window of her cabin. The moon was very full and bright and she hoped that wouldn't end up giving them away later on. Tetra looked over at the door again and said, "Thanks, Senza, I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Miss," he said as he turned and closed the door to her cabin.

As she turned to start dressing, her hand caught on the chain around her neck. Tetra pulled at the chain and realized there was an unusual weight to it. Against her own orders she lit the small lamp over the desk she stifled a cry of surprise as she caught her reflection in the small mirror that was on the wall above it.

 _"Good morning, Princess,"_ said the tiny rag doll fairy hanging from her chain. _"I am Nagori."_

While the little fairy spoke, Tetra's breathing grew sharp, her heart beat faster and felt fit to burst as she began to remember all the odd happenings of the past few weeks. How she was repeating the same few days over and over. The words of the Fairy Queen ringing in her head.

 _"Listen well Princess of Hyrule, It is time you awoke from your vengeful dream."_  
_"If you do not recognize the bars of your self made prison soon, you will perish."_

Shaken Tetra sat back on her bed with a groan and realized she'd no idea how to begin to extricate herself from her confinement. She was not even sure how she'd gotten in. Looking out the cabin window, she caught sight of the full moon again. This is the same as yesterday…Tetra whispered a prayer to the Goddesses for guidance and felt the little fairy let go of the chain and climb up onto her shoulder.

"Nagori?"

_"Yes, Princess?"_

"Call me Tetra from now on, okay?"

_"Yes, Princess."_

"Thanks," Tetra said. Once she finished dressing, she noticed the object that's fallen off her bed earlier. She looked at the box and thought, This is new. Picking it up, she turned it over in her hands. The small carved box had two latches, one on each side. One covering a moon on one side the other a rising sun. She pushed lightly at one but it didn't move at all. With a grunt she placed it on the desk and determined to care about it later and headed topside. Whatever else was happening today, it was not going to be an Octo fight.


End file.
